unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bye-bye, Bowser?
Characters *Bowser *Wawabowser *New Luigi *New Mario *Toads *Yoshis Script Scene 1 Wawabowser is dragging Bowser by the tail, heading straight for a giant lava pit. BOWSER: Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me? WAWABOWSER: This is it. It's the end of the road for you, buddy. BOWSER: Let go! I could clobber you easily! WAWABOWSER: Oh, really? Let's see you try. Bowser twists and squirms, his stubby arms reaching toward the tail end of his enormous shell, but he cannot reach his tail. WAWABOWSER: Heh, heh, heh. I knew it. Both of us have the weakness of not being able to reach our tails. They're practically like handles with which to toss us around! BOWSER: I know. Mario's used it to toss me many times. WAWABOWSER: And yet you didn't bother to do anything about it. If it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here right now. BOWSER: Argh, if only my minions hadn't left! They'd have arrested you by now! WAWABOWSER: You mean...these minions? Wawabowser tosses a Koopa shell at Bowser's face. BOWSER: Ow! What did you do to them? Where did they disappear to? WAWABOWSER: They all died from the same explosion that killed the Koopalings. Apparently, you shouldn't have let them mess around in your lab. Wawabowser uses Bowser's tail to swing him around several times, as they have already reached the edge of the lava pit. WAWABOWSER: Well, we're here. In you go! BOWSER: W-wait! Wawabowser lets go, and Bowser sails into the boiling lava. Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to the Black House, which has been taken over New Mario. The New Mario Bros.' UFO has been attached to the roof of the Black House. A purple antenna is rising out of it. Inside the UFO, New Mario and New Luigi are looking over an army of Toads and Yoshis, which have begun to stampede towards them. NEW MARIO: Set it to "Hypnosis"! Now! NEW LUIGI: Uh...there's a problem. NEW MARIO: What?! Let me see. New Mario presses a button, which causes the antenna to tune into a random radio station. "La Cucaracha" begins playing. NEW LUIGI: ...There is no "Hypnosis" function... NEW MARIO: Aw, crud! What do we do? NEW LUIGI: I'll try pressing random buttons until something happens! The Toads and Yoshis come closer and closer as the UFO's cockpit opens, New Mario rises out of it on a pedestal, and a microphone appears in front of him. NEW LUIGI: Whoops. NEW MARIO: New Luigi, I SWEAR I am gonna kill y--oh, hello. Is this thing on? The Toads and Yoshis stop, puzzled. NEW MARIO: Um...we were just...uh... New Mario clambers down to New Luigi's seat in the UFO. NEW MARIO: Quick! What do I tell them? NEW LUIGI: Nothing. Look! The two of them look outside. The Toads and Yoshis are cheering, and one Toad is holding up a sign that reads "Hooray for the Mario Bros.!" in red and green. NEW MARIO: Well, I'll be... NEW LUIGI: They think we're the real Mario and Luigi! NEW MARIO: Well, let's use this to our advantage! New Mario climbs back onto the pedestal and silences the crowd. NEW MARIO: ATTENtion...hello? Hello? Is this thing on? New Mario blows into the mic, and finds that it is functional. He continues his speech. NEW MARIO: We have claimed Bowser's Castle as ours! The crowd cheers. NEW MARIO: Bowser is dead...or as good as dead, anyway! The crowd cheers even louder. NEW MARIO: And we've got pizza! The crowd goes wild. New Luigi throws a pizza into the crowd from inside the UFO, and it disappears in the crowd itself. New Mario taps the mic to quiet them down. NEW MARIO: *Ahem*...now, as I was saying, it is time for us to begin an assault on Bowser's Castle and take it down once and for all! The crowd stampedes away, in the direction of Bowser's Castle. The Toads are riding on the Yoshis, and one Toad is shoving three slices of pizza into his mouth. NEW MARIO: W-wait! Don't you need directions? Or supplies? The pedestal lowers. New Mario sits back down into his seat. NEW LUIGI: Perfect. They should be trampling the castle soon. There will be nothing left of it. NEW MARIO: Perfect! Let's fly over there and oversee the proceedings. I'm taking my old go-kart, though. New Mario climbs out of the UFO and boards a go-kart that is stationed in the same room that the UFO is hovering over. NEW LUIGI: Well...OK, if you insist. New Mario revs his engine and rides his go-kart down the stairs. The screen goes black as a brief image of Bowser's skull floating in the lava shows up onscreen. The End Trivia Bowser Jr. and Mr. Game and Watch were slated to appear in this episode, but this concept was dropped. They appeared in the next one, though. Category:Episodes